yellow bud
by caramelhae
Summary: Sugawara melirik pinggir lapangan, di sana ada Yachi yang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Cerah, seperti kuntum tulip yang menunggu giliran mekar.


**haikyuu! (c) haruichi furudate**

 **yellow bud** **(c) mieko yumeishi**

cast: sugawara koushi, yachi hitoka

genre: friendship

.

.

 **enjoy.**

* * *

Udara di dalam _gymnasium_ SMA Karasuno langsung diliputi embusan napas lega tatkala Pelatih Ukai meniup peluit pertanda berakhirnya sesi pertama latihan sore itu. Ada bermacam-macam gaya yang dilakukan para anggota Klub Voli Karasuno guna menikmati waktu istirahat tersebut. Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi duduk berselonjor sembari memijat-mijat kaki. Tanaka dan Nishinoya asyik bergosip ria—topiknya tentu tak jauh dari 'oh-gadis-bernama-anu-dari-kelas-itu-cantik-juga-ya!'. Senior kelas dua lainnya berdiskusi ringan sambil membasahi kerongkongan kering dengan air mineral. Hinata dan Kageyama—yang kelebihan energi—memilih untuk melatih serangan kombinasi mereka.

Sementara itu, Daichi sibuk berdiskusi dengan Pelatih ukai dan Takeda-sensei perihal rencana latih tanding dengan SMA lain. Sugawara turut ada disana, tapi perhatiannya tidak tersedot oleh pembicaraan antara kapten, pelatih, dan pembina klub tersebut. Ia justru mengarahkan pandangannya pada gadis mungil berambut pirang yang sedari tadi berada di dekat mereka. Manajer baru itu tampak kikuk lantaran belum bisa mengikuti alur pembicaraan antara tiga lelaki tersebut. Shimizu sedang absen karena sakit, jadi tidak ada yang menemani Yachi.

Ah, mungkin tidak ada salahnya bila mengobrol dengan si adik kelas barang sejenak.

"Oh, kau menganalisis perkembangan tiap pemain ya?" Sugawara mengambil tempat di samping tubuh Yachi yang berdiri sambil memegang _clipboard_. Kedua mata kelabunya membulat ketika melihat tulisan serta corat-coret yang tertoreh di kertas yang dijepit papan jalan tersebut. "Disertai grafik dan catatan kaki, hmm …"

Gadis _petite_ itu menggaruk pipi dengan jari telunjuk. "E-eh, aku mencoba, ta-tapi maaf karena hasilnya kurang memuaskan. "

Sang wakil kapten segera menyanggah perkataan juniornya barusan, "Hasil pekerjaanmu memuaskan, kok. Hampir menyaingi milik Shimizu."

Tentu saja Sugawara tidak bisa berbohong mengenai fakta bahwa Shimizu lebih andal dan berpengalaman.

Kepala berhelai kuning seleher mendongak, si empunya menatap balkon di seberang sana. Pandangannya sedikit mengawang. "… Ah, Shimizu-senpai benar-benar hebat ya? Aku jadi khawatir, bagaimana kelanjutan tim ini bila dia sudah lulus—"

"Hei, jangan bicara begitu," potong Sugawara.

Perempuan yang mudah dikuasai kecanggungan itu sontak gelagapan. "E-e-eh aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan kalau tim kita lemah dan akan mengalami kemunduran bila Shimizu-senpai lulus atau semacamnya. A-a-aku cuma bermaksud bila manajer adalah faktor esensial dalam sebuah tim olahraga, jadi aku agak risau ketika memikirkan hilangnya faktor tersebut, ya be-begitulah ..." usai menyudahi racauannya, gadis itu menutupi salah tingkah dengan menunduk, menekuri kertas berisi data di genggamannya..

Sugawara tertawa ringan, lalu berkata dengan nada seringan kapas, "Kenapa mesti risau? Kita kan sudah punya penerus Shimizu," lelaki berambut sewarna abu gosok itu mengarahkan telunjuknya ke wajah Yachi. "Kami memilihmu."

"... Penerus, ya?" senyum kecil terulas di wajah manis Yachi. "Akan kuambil itu sebagai motivasi agar bisa menjadi sehebat Shimizu-senpai."

Sugawara balas tersenyum. Tak dipungkiri bila ada secercah emosi—emosi yang selama ini menetap di sudut hati dan berasal dari relung terdalam—yang tergugah.

 _Hm, penerus, ya? Lebih baik mana, penerus atau pengganti? Lebih menyenangkan mana, diteruskan atau digantikan?_

Sugawara menarik napas dalam-dalam. _Tidak, sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan itu._

"Kau akan jadi penerus yang baik, Yachi," ungkap Sugawara. Pujian itu tulus, tanpa rekayasa serta taburan gula.

"Be-benarkah itu? Senpai berpikir demikian?"

Sekali lagi, Sugawara tertawa kecil. Ketidakyakinan Yachi mengenai kemampuannya sendiri membuat Sugawara gemas. Dan oh, keraguan itu sama sekali tidak dibuat-buat; Yachi merendah bukan karena ingin dilambungkan oleh pujian. Gadis itu murni merasakan insekuritas—maka, bukan ide buruk bila Sugawara memberi sedikit dorongan, bukan?

"Aku sudah dengar soal catatanmu yang begitu rapi, lengkap, dan mudah dipahami dari Hinata dan Kageyama. Kuakui kalau Yachi bukan orang yang berdiri di garis paling depan atau disoroti sinar lampu. Tapi tiap orang punya bakatnya tersendiri, dan disini, di tempat ini. Di _bench_ sambil memegang papan klip. Mengamati para pemain dari pinggiran. Semuanya cocok dengan Yachi. Untuk perkembangan selanjutnya, semuanya tergantung Yachi sendiri. Apakah memutuskan untuk percaya pada diri sendiri atau tidak."

Yachi Hitoka tertegun. Sejurus kemudian, senyuman terukir di wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

"Te-terima kasih banyak, Senpai! Sugawara-senpai sendiri sangat hebat sebagai _setter_. Yah, aku tidak pernah melihatnya secara langsung sih, hanya melalui cerita pemain lain serta rekaman yang ditunjukkan oleh Shimizu-senpai. Tapi aku sangat yakin kalau kemampuan Senpai tak diragukan lagi!" ungkap Yachi riang.

Sugawara menelengkan kepala. "Benarkah? Tapi, Kageyama menggantikanku, lho."

 _Ups_. Seharusnya Sugawara tidak berkata demikian. Lihat, Yachi jadi bingung hendak menjawab apa.

"…"

"Ah—ngomong-ngomong Yachi haus tidak?" Sugawara berupaya mencegah suasana canggung. Botol yang isinya tinggal setengah ia sodorkan. "Mau minum?"

"Boleh juga." Yachi kemudian menerima botol yang disodorkan Sugawara, lalu menenggak isinya. Air yang mulanya setengah menjadi seperdelapan dalam waktu lima detik. Sugawara menyaksikannya sambil mengerjap beberapa kali. "Kau sangat haus, Yachi?" tanyanya.

Sambil menutup botol, Yachi menjawab, "Ng. Tidak minum dari tadi siang."

"Astaga!" Sugawara terkejut. "Kenapa tidak ambil sebotol air? Padahal tadi kau sendiri yang membagi-bagikan airnya!"

"Habis, jumlah airnya pas-pasan," jelas Yachi. "Kan kasihan kalau mereka yang capek harus berbagi minum."

"Ya ampun." Sugawara menepuk jidat. "Hm, tampaknya gemar mengorbankan kepentingan pribadi demi orang lain adalah sifatmu, ya?"

"Entahlah. Aku hanya … tidak mau merepotkan orang lain. Ya, begitulah." Gadis bernama kecil Hitoka itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Sementara itu, si kakak kelas bergumam sambil menjepit dagu dengan telunjuk dan jempol. "Hm … memang, dalam hidupnya ini, ada kalanya kau mesti mengalah. Karena segala hal akan berjalan lebih baik bila kau mengenyampingkan egomu."

Mendengar nada bicara Sugawara yang entah kenapa terdengar _agak berbeda_ , Yachi menoleh. Dari sorot yang terlukis di kedua mata kelabu itu, Yachi tahu bahwa kalimat barusan lebih ditujukan pada diri sang senior sendiri. Dan Yachi rasa, sedikit-banyak dapat ia pahami _apa_ yang saat ini—dan pada banyak sekali waktu lainnya—menjadi bahan perenungan Sugawara.

Yachi mengembuskan napas. "… Sepertinya sulit, ya?"

Sugawara menoleh cepat. "Eh?"

"Itu—" Yachi menunjuk lapangan, "—lihat, Hinata-kun bersusah payah meraih bola di tangan kageyama."

Di lapangan sana, Hinata sedang melompat-lompat, berusaha merebut bola dari Kageyama. Dari wajahnya, sepertinya sang mantan raja lapangan merasa sebal entah karena apa.

Lelaki bernama kecil Koushi tertawa geli. "Ahaha, mereka lucu sekali. Seperti adik yang menggemaskan."

 _Adik yang menggemaskan,_ ulang Sugawara dalam hati seraya mengerling si gadis berkuncir pinggir.

"Hei, Suga, ayo latihan!" seru Daichi yang telah usai berdiskusi.

"Oke!" Sugawara bergegas menuju lapangan, namun—

" _A-ano_ —"

—langkahnya terhenti oleh suara Yachi. Membalikkan tubuh, pemda itu mendapati Yachi sedang mendekap _clipboard_ erat-erat di dada sementara sepasang netra madunya menatap lurus ke dirinya. "Sugawara-senpai harus percaya pada diri sendiri! Senpai ke-ke-keren dengan cara Senpai sendiri!"

Sugawara terhenyak, sementara wajah Yachi memerah bak tomat.

.

Latihan _toss_ terasa lebih menyenangkan. Terima kasih pada gelombang semangat yang meletup-letup dalam dirinya. Seraya menunggu bola menghampiri telapak tangan, Sugawara melirik pinggir lapangan. Disana, Yachi tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

(Cerah seperti kuntum tulip, yang malu-malu menatap sinar mentari, menanti gilirannya untuk mekar.)

Sugawara balas tersenyum. Pemuda itu menemukan secercah refleksi dirinya di gadis itu; memiliki hati yang kerap diliputi inferioritas.

 _Well_ , rasanya masih terlalu cepat bila Sugawara berpikir mengenal gadis itu luar-dalam. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, ia tahu bahwa Yachi akan terus berkembang. Dan itu menjadi lecutan semangat yang menderanya karena _hei, kalau Yachi bisa, kenapa aku tidak?_

 _._

 _ **End**._

* * *

(a/n)  
phew. akhirnya kesampean buat nulis di fandom ini. and yeah, suga and yachi is my bae, xoxo  
maaf karena gaje pake bangetz dan ooc gini /sujud/  
kritik dan saran diterima! ^^


End file.
